The Last Few Days
by that crazy duck gal
Summary: Talvi was tired. Things needed to change. She needed excitement. And all it took was the ending of the earth.Note: Not really Harry Potter, these are my own charecters
1. Chapter 1

Talvi Frank starred at the wall. She was curled up on the couch, examining the pebbled effect of the paint. Seeing the little imperfections, smudges, uneven areas, and where the paint didn't stick. The place where she hit her head on the ceiling. The place where a grape hit when her friend threw it. The cobwebs in the corner, she was a horrible cleaner. She had painted the whole room last summer. That had been fun.

She sighed. She hadn't had an especially bad day, but that was just it, there was nothing special. The monotony of her life was depressing. There seemed to be this kind of pall, covering everything. There was no excitement in her days. Nothing drove her. Wake up. Get dressed. Go to school. Waste away through 6 hours of criticism, and then leave and waste away some more as she got that again from her parents. She had no reason. No happiness. It wasn't like she was suicidal, or even sad, because there was no reason to feel that way. No reason to really feel anyway. Every day was taken with such a methodical approach to it; of course, no one would dare act different then than they had every other day. No one would dare to do anything rash, or spontaneous… The whole predictability of other day made her grow apathetic. There was this intangible feeling of disappointment with herself, and the rest of the world that she just couldn't shake. Talvi wondered why she put up with it, living the same way, without really being herself or doing as she just trying to get through each day, and nothing more. She rolled over and realized her leg had fallen asleep. She knew that no one would ever, or could ever help. She felt lost, but never let anyone know. She acted happy and just wished she could convincer herself that she was. Slowly rubbing the sore and tingling appendage, she began to reiterate to herself, how she should accept the way her life was. She should feel lucky to have what she has, not worry for what hasn't. She had to act this way because that's just the way people do things. She would regret other actions tomorrow. She just wished, that maybe there wouldn't be a tomorrow to worry for. Wiping her face with her sleeve, she asked herself why she was crying when she had everything going for her, and then she told herself to grow up, and stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun gently warmed the grass, and the water glittered as it rode up the shore in little waves, lapping and splashing quietly in the background. It stretched and shrunk in ebb and flow. Pushed and pulled by the wind. Moving as one body. Talvi danced on the warm sand, laughing jauntily. She tossed her head and ginger hair fluttered gently over her shoulder. She spun herself in circles until she collapsed in the grass. She panted until she began to laugh at her own larky behavior. The gentle breeze made the grass sway, and brush her face. It tickled. She smiled, however there was a quiet buzzing in the background. Slightly annoying. Quiet at first, yet it grew steadily louder as she closed her eyes. Persistant. Louder, and shriller as time passed. She rolled over trying to escape it, and then slowly reopened her eyes. Her eyesight slowly came into focus, and stared at the red numbers. 6:15. Time to get up. She yawned and thought very hard about how little she wanted to get up. But she had to. She sat up, creaking. Her head was swimming. She rubbed her eyes, and slowly shuffled downstairs. She washed and showered and ate, not feeling any better. She grabbed a cup of coffee and hurried out the door, hoping she wouldn't miss her buss. She stood at the buss stop, yawning, eyes slouched. Recognizing her slightly less than urbane manner, she straightened up a little and tried to look little less dead, just as her buss pulled up. She sighed and boarded.

She walked through the school doors and was hit with a wall of noise. She rubbed her forehead, trying to ignore the inarticulate din, and took another sip of her espresso.

"Oh, hi!" Alexa bounced up to Talvi, smiling.

"Hi." Talvi wrestled with herself, trying to force a small smile, "You're vibrating"

Alexa, noticing the slight surplus of energy in her demeanor, and lack thereof in Talvi's, modified her bouncing. "Sorry."

"Not a problem." She put her arm over Alexa's shoulder and began to chat, "So, what's so happy bout today?"

"Nothing, really, just feeling content"

Talvi glanced up at her, and a small smile flickered across her face. Talvi was so energetic, and optimistic. She managed to keep the days interesting. Talvi wished she had that uniqueness about her, she was just sort of benign. Not that interesting.

"So, by the way, what's the verdict on tonight, are we going to your house or not?" Talvi raised an eyebrow.

"I believe that would be good, provided that we stop at the library on the way", she stated, rather judiciously.

"Alright."


End file.
